The new hero acid spider
by BladeKnightmare
Summary: haru light the acid spider returns home to silicon city after 4 months but he want to help his brother takes place during lightfall 1 and 2 and beginning of ultimate spiderman


Hello my name is Haku Light let me catch you up to speed my pop is Dr light of silicon city now I came back to silicon city for the unity festival after a 4 month semester at midtown high in new York there I met someone that is now a part of me his name is acid he is a blue symbote with red lines and the son of carnage who tried to kill him as a baby now I was scared at first but to bad my flight was delayed I meet with dad suna and aki at the airport I decided to rest till morning then suna tells me about aki being megaman when I walked in

Haku - I guess your not the only hero in the family aki

aki - why do you say that

haku - have you ever heard of acid spider

suna - the hero in new York why

aki - do you know him

suna - you are him

aki - no way can it

haku - it true aki

aki - but humans cant gain that kind of power alone

suna - hey!

Haku - no he is right my symbiote acid is my partner in heroism like mini is yours

aki - you know about mini how

haru - acid enhanced my hearing and vision along with a few other things

suna - can you help aki

aki - hey!

suna - sorry but you cant beat this guy on your own look how hurt you got

haru - she right look at where working alone got you

next night

aki - im gonna train in my secret area can you help me haru

haru - sure you mind acid

acid - sure partner

next few hours me and aki were training outside when suna came with a tool box to fix aki

when our house was under attack

acid spider - hold it robo punk

knight armor - acid spider your not suppose to be here

acid spider - well your not supposed to be here ether

megaman - he right acid spider lets take him down

acid spider - right

knight armor starts blasting us with his guns until I asorbed them into my symbiote acid told me that a human was under that armor

acid spider - who are you my symbiote found out who ironman's armor blueprint thief

megaman - who would do such a thing

acid spider - sgt. Night

sgt. night - how did you figure it out

acid spider - my symbiote told me he felt human skin under that armor

and you wanted to start the war up again because you don't like robots

that you asked some robots that wanted the war back to aid you am I right

sgt night - yeah but I will kill you both

megaman - owch that's just low

nick fury - agreed [ fires stun cable} which short curciut his armor ]

dr light - I can't belive this

megaman - I can

suna - same

acid spider - another good thing about have symbiote at times is shield is 24/7 keeping watch over me

sgt night armor reboots and retreats with his jets

sgt night - next time megaman I will have you join us and acid spider when im done with you well hope you like death

acid spider - nick why did you help us

nick - its my job to keep an I on you right haru light

dr light - son is that you

haru - yeah are you okay dad

dr light - im proud of you you've grown into a fine man

haru - im not the only hero in the family right aki

suna - haru!

megaman - no he's right its time

aki - are you proud of me to

dr. light - of course

nick fury - dr light - I want you to hand over the mega chip so shield can protect it

haru - I have a better idea If I may dad

\- sure son

Haru - can we just dump the chip into a volcanofine

dr light good idea son

nick fury - I agree but your symbiote is the only thing that can assorb more heat than any suit on earth even with top secret shield suits

haru - i'll do it if aki can come with me how about it

nick fury - fine if spiderman and his new team can join you as well fine with me

haru - sure more heroes the better right aki

aki - you got it

\- how about these damages im not gonna be able to repair this with what repairs I had to do last time

nick fury - don't worry haru tony offered 20 million to find the hacker who stole his armor blueprints and every superhero as a bank account called

shield hero bank

haru - really I should call him

haru - calls tony and tells him about who stole his suit blueprints

tony - I see very well i'll have the fund sent you your acid spider bank account

haru - thanks

nick fury -heres a card for your account

end of chapter 1

oc

haru light

age 17

male

symbiote acid

hero name acid spider

suit think spiderman 2099 outfit merged with acid ace armor from megaman starforce


End file.
